Roxas' Sadie Hawkins Dance
by switchboxroxrox
Summary: The Sadie Hawkins dance has come, and Roxas wants to get a date... Will any girl ask him? Or is he going to be stuck going with his best friend Axel... again... Crack, slight AkuRoku, NamiRoku by the end, based off my AMV.


_**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, nor will I gain such ownership over the course of the story._

_First fanfic I wrote. Based off my AMV, Roxas' Sadie Hawkins Dance, found on my profile page._

* * *

**Roxas's Sadie Hawkins Dance**

[soft musical intro

Roxas awoke in his bed, as he did every morning, barely conscious and confused. He never was a morning person. Little did he know that this morning was different. This morning, there was already someone examining him, watching him, to see if he was ready for the dance he knew nothing about.

[loud musical intro

When Roxas arrived at school, the air was tense with teenage angst. He walked through the halls, sensing eyes probing him and people talking about him. What was going on? Axel, his best friend, ran up to him and revealed to him all his young high school mind needed to know.

"DUDE. There's a Sadie Hawkins Dance NEXT FRIDAY. Got it memorized? Wanna go with me?"

"What? With YOU? Axel, aren't girls supposed to ask guys to those dances?"

"Yeah? You're point?"

"Hate to break it to ya, but no matter how much you wish it weren't true…. You're a MAN. 'Got it memorized?'"

"Aw Rox, stop ruining my fun AND making fun of me. Plus, I'm the closest thing to a girl that's gonna ask you to something like this."

"Well, I'd rather take my chances and wait for a REAL girl. Not just some wannabe girl guy."

At this Axel, stepped back, about to cry.

"Aww…. Axel… I'm sor-" Roxas began to say.

"It's fine," Axel interrupted. "But if you really want a straight date to this dance, you need to shape up. Allow me to help."

"Why would I want a gay guy to assist me in getting a straight date?"

"Cause I know what I'm looking for in a man."

Roxas couldn't argue with that logic, so the training began. Many times Roxas began to lose hope, throwing objects at Axel in his rage. Everything Axel said was ridiculous. But what more could he ask for?

"Come on Roxy, you gotta be hot… LIKE THIS!" Axel said, conjuring up some fire. A nearby blob-like person chuckled at Axel's futile attempts to make a straight man out of Roxas.

"Great. That's one of Seifer's lackeys. I bet Seifer's already been asked 50 times. I'll never be a man like him…" Roxas said, sighing as he did.

"COME ON DON'T GIVE UP!!!! You just need more FIRE! Got it memorized?" Axel said, summoning more fire and giving a sexy glance at Roxas.

"I thought I already told you, I don't do fire. And only you would think a guy is sexy cause he handles fire," Roxas replied pouting.

"You'd be surprised…" Axel replied, chuckling. He shook his head, reminding himself he wasn't here to daydream. "OKAY! Let's see what you got so far!"

Roxas took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Roxas then took a step back and took two tremendous keys out of his pockets.

"AW DARN!!!! I thought for once you were happy to see me…" Axel said with a sigh. After Roxas shot him a disgusted look, Axel made it his duty to quickly change the subject. "And that's not fire," he said, blushing.

"Well no duh, smarty. I'm going home," Roxas replied turning on his heel and heading to his house.

"Talk to you online honey!!!!" He heard Axel cry out in the distance.

When Roxas finally got home, he did in fact go online and he did in fact talk to Axel. Axel started babbling about a back-up plan just in case Roxas couldn't find a date by Friday, which got Roxas slightly irritated. Then, Axel mentioned something on the lines of, "Man, maybe I should just ask SEIFER to the dance. He might go with me, and he truly would look better next to me then you! lolololol"

And that was Axel's mistake. Roxas became completely infuriated and started trashing his computer with his giant house key.

"AND YOU'RE NEXT, AXEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The next day, when Roxas saw Axel in front of the school, sparks began to fly. Axel continued giving him that gay 'I 3 U' look, while Roxas made for a stick. Before Axel knew it, Roxas's great key forging skills had allowed him to create a massive key out of the stick, and he was now beating Axel with it. When Roxas finally finished letting out his rage against Axel, he began to walk off, leaving a twitching Axel lying on the ground.

"That's for yesterday, bith," he said under his breath. Little did Roxas know that he was being watched by Xemnas, the school Superior.

"You're coming with me, you little trouble maker!" Xemnas said, vein popping from his tanned forehead.

And that's how Roxas found himself bored in detention.

[all the girls in the bathroom talking, who they gonna take to the sadie hawkins?

Kairi, head cheerleader, and her good childhood friend, Selphie were talking in the girls' bathroom, as they did every morning.

"So, who you thinking of asking to the dance, Kairi? You could pretty much ask any guy and he'd say yes!" Selphie asked, bouncing excited as she spoke.

"Hmmm… Well, I was thinking of Riku. He's a total hunk!" Kairi said, smiling and looking up, picturing Riku's long, flowing silver locks.

"Ooooh! Better ask him fast! Oh… but Riku hasn't shown his face in a while… He's always wearing that hood. What do you think's wrong?"

"Oh, he's just being moody! That just increases his hotness, don't you think?" Kairi replied putting her hands together gently.

Meanwhile, in the gym, preparations were already underway for the Sadie Hawkins Dance on Friday.

[my ears are burning but i kept on walking, smile on my face

Roxas, finally being released from the dreaded detention with Xemnas, began to walk to his class. As he passed by the girls' bathroom, Kairi and Selphie emerged from the room. Roxas began to blush, his ears turning bright red, but he kept on walking. Smiling as he thought about it.

No… I'm not man enough yet.

[and air guitar rocking

Demyx was tuning up his sitar in the gym, watching the various student leadership members begin preparations for the dance. He approached one of the girls, Aerith.

"So, I hear you guys need some live musical entertainment…" Demyx said, pointing at his sitar and raising a brow.

"Yes, we are… But we're looking for a guitarist," she said blushing. Demyx was one of the better-looking guys in the school.

"Well, I'll blow your mind away more than any lame guitarist could!" Demyx replied, getting into position. He played a short rocking melody for her and then shot her a wink.

"I-I'm sorry, but we already have a GUITARIST, thanks," she spat out, running away blushing.

"Pff," Demyx sounded as he stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid. "Guitar…" he mumbled as he shook his head and began to finger an air guitar.

[sadie hawkins dance

Demyx began to dance to the music being created in his head from the air guitar. As he danced out his wildest dreams, he bumped into Marcus J. Vexen, that one creepy guy who was always lurking in the shadows.

"AUGH!" Demyx cried, as he crashed into the boy. Noticing who it was, he began to shiver and got a bit freaked out. "U-uh... S-sorry about that!" he cried as he swiftly ran off in the other direction, away from Marcus.

[in my khaki pants

School was finally over, and Roxas and Axel were heading for the local burger joint.

"So… Anyone ask you yet, Roxas?" Axel asked in a sly and teasing way.

"No Axel. Thanks for being so caring about your best friend." Roxas replied sarcastically, twitching as he did so.

"Well hey! You're not listening to my advice! Plus…" Axel said, looking down at Roxas's pants and walking ahead of Roxas and turned around. "I don't think anyone's going to ask you if you keep wearing those khaki pants."

"Huh?! What?!"

"C'mon. I can smell the processed meat and grease already!" Axel said running toward the fast-food heaven.

I like my khaki pants!

[there's nothing better

Roxas ran after Axel. By the time he walked through the doors of the cholesterol hell, Axel was already ordering a grease-laden burger with bacon, guacamole, and six patties. Roxas got in line behind Axel. When he got to the register, he simply ordered a salad. A while later they got their food and headed for a booth table.

"Dude, Rox-a-Smox, what's your deal? A salad? Who does that?"

"I do. You got a problem with that?"

"No no! Just teasing you Rox in the Box!"

"Uh… What's you're problem? What's with the random nicknames?"

"Just experimenting…" Axel said, blushing.

"Well, you know what I have to say?"

"No. What?"

"I SAY… There's nothing better than my khaki pants." Roxas said with a pout.

[oh oh oh

"Oh oh oh… I think not!"

[girls ask the guys

At that moment, the head cheerleader, Kairi, walked in. She slowly approached the table Roxas and Axel were seated at. Roxas began to blush.

Okay… Stay calm!

Kairi placed her hands on their table and leaned toward them.

"You guys know where Riku is? I've been looking for him all day!"

Roxas's face dropped. Axel began laughing his butt off at Roxas's reaction. Kairi remained, eagerly awaiting a response.

"Uh… No, I havn-" Roxas began, but was cut short by the slamming doors. And in walked Riku, hood up and face hidden. He walked up to order some food. Everyone heard a deep voice say, "Get me a burger and fries."

Kairi began to swoon. Riku got his food and started over to a table near Roxas and Axel, and was about to sit down when a blushing Kairi approached him.

"Uh… Um Riku?"

"Yes?"

"You… You wanna go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me Friday?"

[it's always a surprise

After asking, Kairi stood there, waiting for a response. Nothing. Riku just stood there silently. Was he happy? Sad? Mad? What? Kairi decided to take action. She slowly reached for Riku's hood.

I'm gonna see what's under there!

She would've been better off not seeing.

"GOOD GOD YOU'RE UGLY."

Riku's ugly new face smiled at her.

"Surprise! I'm old?" He said, unsure.

Kairi walked off toward the exit.

[there's nothing better

"Dang! There's nothing better than a situation like that!" Axel said, bending over because his stomach hurt so much from laughing.

[baby do you like my sweater

"Okay, okay… So you don't like my pants. What about my sweater?" Roxas asked Axel, still hurt about his remark on his pants.

"Well…" Axel said, looking up in thought. "Hey Roxas! You have money for the mall?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"What's with the sudden change of subject?" Roxas asked with a sigh. He patted himself to see if he had any money. "Yeah, I guess I have some money."

"Good, let's go."

"Well… I can't go today. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is, I suppose."


End file.
